


An Unexpected Meeting

by alcoholblastburner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholblastburner/pseuds/alcoholblastburner
Summary: In the summer of Egypt, the sun was blazing down on the earth, and the sand was burning so hot that everything on it seemed to be evaporated. Gabriel Reyes hid in the shadow behind the rock, waiting for the attacking omnics. He leaned out a little and peered out, but saw nothing of the expected troops, only a shadowy figure in the distance.
Relationships: Ana Amari & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier:24 | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 2





	An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what will be like if Reaper saw Soldier:24 by coincidence, So I write it :)  
> In fact, I just want to see them fight against each other.  
> Though I have tried my best to correct the errors, there may still be some grammatical mistakes.plz forgive me; ;

In the summer of Egypt, the sun was blazing down on the earth, and the sand was burning so hot that everything on it seemed to be evaporated. Gabriel Reyes hid in the shadow behind the rock, waiting for the attacking omnics. He leaned out a little and peered out, but saw nothing of the expected troops, only a shadowy figure in the distance.  
Something was wrong. He tried to contact two comrades operating at another location, only to find that the communication system was jammed by an unknown source, leaving the channel in a dead silence. He turned off the line of communication irritably, clenched his weapon. When he tried to reconfirm the movement of the figure, it had disappeared from his sight. The next second, shots were fired behind his back, followed by a searing pain. With a muffled groan, he pointed his gun at his assailant behind him, but his arm fleeced at the moment he pulled the trigger. He watched as the weapon slipped from his hand and the bullets went off his target. Unable to stand any longer, Gabriel had no choice but to staggered back and gasped against the rock. It was the first time he'd been in such a mess since he accepted the enhancement program. But his enemy did not want to give him time to breathe. The pain from his scalp forced Gabriel to look up, and only then did he see what the sneak looked like. The man was dressed in an unseasonable black coat, with a hood over his head, and a terrible mask concealed his face. Wisps of black smoke could be seen drifting through the crevice, which made Gabriel think of nothing but death, and it seemed that the temperature had even dropped several degrees as a result.  
The moment the attacker saw his face, he heard an unintelligible chuckle, but before Gabriel asked, a husky voice came from behind the mask, a voice he had never heard before.  
"Interesting. I thought I'd never see this face again." Although he could not see the expression under the mask, Gabriel felt that the man was squinting at him. "I don't know what you three want to do, but they must be around here, right?" said the man, looking around as if he were looking for someone, but not letting go of his grip.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." They? Two figures appeared in Gabriel's mind, but he could not understand the implication of the words. Jack and Ana are clearing out another war zone a few kilometers away, not far, but couldn't be called "around here". If his enemy is targeting both of them, his intelligence is far from accurate.  
Of course, that is not what Gabriel will speak out. After all, being in a absolute disadvantage, his first task is to extract information, and annoying his enemy is not a good choice.  
"Oh? What advantage have they given you to be so loyal?" Surprised at Gabriel's answer, the man stared at him. Suddenly, he picked up the dog tag Gabriel was wearing around his neck and read it carefully. As he was reading, Gabriel felt a strange anger of his enemy. Suddenly, a heavy blow to his stomach knocked him down. Though he instinctively held his body and didn't let himself down, but the other side seemed to vent his anger with a surprisingly large force to put Gabriel on the ground. His gauntlet rigidly stuck to Gabriel's throat, like he was tending to choke Gabriel to death. When he was about to lose consciousness, the killer loosened the hand, and the hot air wrapped in dust poured into his lungs again, causing him to cough fiercely. At the same time, the wound on his back had cracked again, bringing new pain. Before he could recover, the cold muzzle of the gun had been put on his forehead.  
"Tell me, where did you get it?" The silver plaque flickered in front of Gabriel's eyes, and that was apparently what made the man  
furious.  
Really weird, Gabriel thought. Even at gunpoint, he was still figure out the reason for the attack. He had assumed the killer knew his identity, but now the man seemed to have no idea who he was. Instead, he had an inexplicable obsession with his dog tag.  
Just like the plaque belongs to him.  
"That's mine, obviously." Gabriel took a breath to sound as calm as possible. He waited for the next question, but the questioner burst out laughing as if he had told a great joke.  
"Yours?" A deep, eerie laugh came from behind the mask. "Well, as much as I'd like to know what it would be like to kill you here, it looks like we need to talk, 'Soldier: 24'." His tone softened considerably, but the muzzle was still pressed against Gabriel's forehead. Although he knew it was futile, he still tried to catch sight of the mysterious man through the holes on the mask.  
"May I ask you some questions?"  
"Sure, you can ask anything."  
But whether he will answer it or not is another matter, Gabriel silently adds the next half sentence.  
"So, who are you?" He raised the fundamental question. His doubts were once again deepened by the man's changing attitude. He did not expect an answer, but he had to do that in style.  
"A ghost. You don't need to know my name." Just as Gabriel had expected, the person didn't want to reveal himself.  
But the ghost metaphor was intriguing.  
"Not many people know about the program."  
"Try to start in that direction? It's a good idea, but not enough."  
"You seem to know a lot about its source." He gestured to the other by holding up the iron plate on his chest. "If I am not mistaken, you were included in the plan."  
"Go on." The man nodded.  
"You were in the program, but I haven't seen you in the final list, so there's only one possibility. Your conversion failed, and you wanted to avenge yourself on me, the man in charge of the program, didn't you?"  
"As I said, it's a good idea, but not enough." A shot was fired beside Gabriel, then the deafening explosion sounded in his ear."And don't play tricks, I know what you're trying to do."  
As his scheme was seen through, Gabriel sulkily stopped. He had tried to contact the other two, but still received no signal.  
Hope everything goes well with them.  
"Then what on earth did you come for?"  
"I came to seek your friends, Jack Morrison and Ana Amari."  
As expected, the person's goal is not him.  
"What a pity." Gabriel said with a mocking smile,"They're not here, too bad you got the wrong one."  
"It's really annoying to see that smile now," he heard the other man pull the trigger. "Listen, boy, I said I wouldn't kill you, but don't push your luck."  
"All right, all right," Gabriel said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. "Why are you wasting your time with me instead of tracking your targets?"  
"Well, is that all you want me to do?"  
"I have a way out for myself, don't I?"  
"You're right." To Gabriel's surprise, the barrel of the gun was removed from his head. "We have nothing more to talk about." The man stood up as he spoke, as if he really meant to go in the opposite direction. Gabriel was still lying where he had been, as if he fainted. Suddenly, he pulled out his spare weapon from his waist and fired a shot at his side. Just as he had expected, the intruder was kneeling by his neck, dripping blood into the sand.  
Even then, however, there was no sign of slackening, and after a brief pause, the killer got up again and seized Gabriel's wrist, without giving him a chance to fire a second shot. Gabriel dropped his weapon when he heard the sound coming from his dislocated joint.  
Unwilling to admit it, but he might die here today.  
However, the imagined pain did not appear, and after removing Gabriel's weapon, the man, unconcerned about what Gabriel might do next, burst out laughing and then said something that made him even more confused.  
"That's more like it." the laughter faded, but there was still a smile in the man's voice. "That's the man called Gabriel Reyes."  
"Don't make it sounds like you know me well." Knowing that he had lost his leverage, Gabriel was no longer kind. Hearing what the man said, he finally knew where the queer atmosphere of the conversation came from.  
Every word of the other side implied that the mystery man knew everything about him.  
But why? Gabriel was convinced there was no such person in his network.  
"Of course I know you. I know you better than you know yourself." The man sneered. "You want to save the world and be a 'hero', right?"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
Ignoring Gabriel's question, the man continued, "I also know that although you have won many battles, there are always people who say your approach is too radical."  
"That's none of your business."  
"Yes, it has nothing to do with me what you do, but I still want to tell you one thing." said the man, rising to block out the glare of the sun from above. "Don't regret any decisions you have made, this is my only advice."  
"You haven't answered my question."  
"I'm just a ghost, guy." He turned away from Gabriel's view. Unable to look in the direction the man was leaving because of the pain in his body, he could only catch a trace of smoke out of her peripheral vision.  
At that moment, a warm voice from the long-dead channel said, "Hey Gabe, can you hear me?"  
"Yes Jack, how's it going over there?"  
"I'm so glad we finally got in touch with you," Another woman at the other end of the line said with a sigh of relief. "Everything is fine on our end. You don't sound very well, need any help?"  
"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Gabriel answered as he tried to move various parts of his body. The wound in his back had healed, but after returning to the base, the scar was bound to be opened for further treatment. Fortunately, the damage to several joints was not serious; he was still a little weak, but at least strong enough to get back to the assembly point. Subconsciously, he didn't tell his comrades about the attack. What's more, they didn't mention the black man in the report, making the encounter more bizarre.  
Since the man was not anyone he had met before, there was only one possibility left. Gabriel was still thinking about the other's identity, and a bold assumption came into his mind.  
"No, that's impossible."He shook his head, driving the idea out of his mind, and then got up and walked towards the station.

"Is the mission accomplished?"  
"No, They seemed to be somewhere else."  
"But you're hurt. What happened?"  
"Never mind, I just met a wrong person."  
"Well, maybe you can say it in a more simpler way next time."  
“I will, maybe someday.”


End file.
